


That's what Brothers are for

by Artsysquiddles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BAMF! Kankri Vantas, Bullied!Karkat, Bully!Vriska, Humanstuck, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsysquiddles/pseuds/Artsysquiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is being bullied endlessly by the school bully, Vriska Serket. What happens when Kankri, his prissy older brother finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what Brothers are for

Kankri was telling one of his fellow classmates about triggering people, when it happened. "Hey!" A nasally voice came from his left. Curious, he turned to see what the commotion was about. What he saw shocked and angered him, both unusual emotions to see upon the pompous red-heads face.

A little ways from him stood a tall girl with glasses and a devilish look on her smirking face. She had long wild black hair that stuck out at random intervals. 

Currently, she was laughing loudly and shoving around a small male whom Kankri recognized immediately. 

The victim of the tall girl was wearing an oversized grey sweater that made him look shorter than he already was, and had an uncombed rat's nest of hair. His eyes were a cherry red and usually glaring, but as of now, they were slightly widened in fear. 

Kankri felt red hot rage course through him as he saw his little brother, Karkat, get abused by this horrid girl. Kankri made his way down to the two, and caught the last bit of the jibes that she was hurling at Karkat.

"Hey Freak! Who'd your dad have to knock up to give you those creepy eyes, huh? A demon?" Kankri had to fight the urge to kick the girl into oblivion. No one insults his family and gets away with it!

He was about to make his move and confront her when Karkat made as if he was going to say something. "Vriska, you know what?" The girl, Vriska, sneered as she shoved Karkat. "I don't care, you little hellspawn." She said coldly. 

Karkat fell and with an echoing BANG hit his face on the row of metal lockers. Vriska burst out laughing as bright red blood began to spurt out of his nose. Tears formed into the corners of Karkat's eyes and Kankri saw red. 

The only other time he had seen Karkat cry was when their father had been kidnapped and killed when he was on a mission trip. Karkat had cried when the news came and Kankri had been the only one able to comfort him. Since then, Karkat hadn't cried at all. Kankri couldn't stand by and let his little brother get injured. 

He marched up to Vriska, who was still laughing at Karkat's predicament. He put a hand on her shoulder and when she turned around, Kankri punched her in the face so hard, he felt her nose break. Blood began to gush out of her nostrils as she fell backwards onto the floor. 

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY LITTLE BROTHER EVER AGAIN, I WILL RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF WITH MY OWN BARE FUCKING HANDS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND BITCH?!" Kankri shouted, surprising everyone by flipping her off. 

He stepped over her and strode to Karkat, who was sitting on the ground, looking at him in awe. "Are you okay?" Kankri asked Karkat softly. Karkat shook his head and mumbled out, "My fucking head hurts." Kankri resisted the urge to reprimand him for his language and instead asked gently, "Do you want to go home?" 

Karkat nodded slowly, and outstretched his arms to Kankri. Kankri lifted him up and on the way out the door, he could have sworn he heard Karkat mumble, "Thanks Kankri, I love you." before drifting off to sleep in his brother's arms. 

Kankri smiled softly before whispering to him, "Of course Karkat, what are brothers for?" before continuing on his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Meh? Review! 
> 
> A plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, and so this happened. Hope you liked it!   
> I may make another oneshot like this, except with Cronus and Eridan, and just go with the Beforus trolls as big bros and sisters idea. :3


End file.
